The Playboy Ichigo
by Toshiro Ricky
Summary: Ichigo dipasangkan dengan para cewek-cewek Bleach.apakah yang akan Ichigo lakukan? merayu, menggombal,pecinta. yang membuat cewek-cewek terkelepek-kelepek akn kharismanya? please read and reviews! just for fun and good humor! hahaha! Ya-Ha!


**(Insert Opening Bleach 14 : VIVID BLUE )**

Hallo ketemu gue lagi dalam fanfic ketiga gue! (gue…elo…End!) XD

karang gue mo nyeritaiin tentang romance bleach, yaitu ICHIRUHISOISUKISENA (Ichigo,Rukia,Orihime,Soifon,Tatsuki,Sena) 'panjang banget namanya'

Disini ichigo menjadi play boy yang disukai oleh banyak cewek karena ketampananya (jangan geer lo! Gue masih lebih keren dari lo tau).

Ichigo:"Ok lo emang author pinter tau bagaimana kerennya gue he…he…he"

Well so ada yg keberatan?.

Soifon:"Eh, gue kok ada disini sih? Juga ama Ichigo lagi Hiiih.. jijik gue!" ( Ichigo sweatdrop).

Tatsuki:"gw juga ada di fanfic gila ini? Keluarin gue sekarang dari daftar pemeran!"

(Rukia Cuma diem tapi dua orang lainnya senyam-senyum mulu tuh).

Jadi elo mau kabur gue botakin kepala lo pake jurus Mugetsu heyaaah! (Soifon ama Tatsuki dilempar sampai ke papua) lagi pula sekarang bukan bagian lo tapi bagian Rukia!.

Rukia:"ya udah mulai aja, cepetan lama banget kaya bebek".

Oke enjoy this!

**Disclamire:**

**Aku tidak memiliki para karakter Bleach atau mereka semua punya Tite Kubo. Aku mah hanya punya ceritanya aja deh biar garing bin gaje. Ku mah cuma pakai karakternya supaya imajinasi para reader lebih mudah menyerap dan menetralisir apa yang ada dicerita ini. Seperti kata petuah Spongebob Squarepants ' kita hanya butuh imajinasi!' **

Karakter di cerita ini hanya fiktif dan 100% khayalan belaka hahaha! Tidak ada unsur cerita asli atau fakta. Hanya hiburan belaka dan tidak menyebabkan efek samping!

Oh ya! Jika kalian merasa sulit untuk membaca cerita ini… ku sarankan agar mengubah paragraf cerita ini menjadi setengah ( ½). Ku juga selalu menggunakan metode ini. Dengan itu kalian bisa mudah untuk membacanya dan lebih meresapi!

**OH ya! Ini juga di persembahkan ke BIC ( Bleach Indonesian Comunnity )**

Nah kita mulai ceritanya! dam Dam DAM dum Dum DUM KECESSSS!

"Getsuga Tensho!" Talking

'hmm I think aizen is bisexual?' Thinking

"**Apa kau bilang BOCAH!" **Hollow Talking

'**HAHAHA! Lets check it!' **Hollow Thinking

**(Di bacok Unohana!) imagenation Author**

**(End of Opening Bleach 14 : VIVID BLUE )**

**Chapter 1: Bunny Plush**

Pagi itu di kota Karakura lebih tepatnya di rumah kediaman Kurosaki. Ichigo seperti biasa bangun pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah "Huuuuaaaah enak sekali tidurku" kata Ichigo sambil melek-melek ayam, _Petok! Petok_!

Lalu pintu lemarinya terbuka Rukia keluar dari lemari dan melihat Ichigo bangun nggak pake baju? Terlihat otot-ototnya yang (**kalo orang betawi bilang STREKG gitu looh**).

'_Uwaaaah macho sekali! Berkali-kali pun gue lihat tetep macho'_ pikir rukia cengo alias bengong.

"napa lo? Kesurupan ya?" tanya Ichigo yang melihat Rukia diem di tempat kaya ayam mau nelor! **(dihajar Rukia!). **

"Ehh! Nggak ko.. gue cuman kurang tidur aja ahahaha…" karena kaget jawabanya agak gugup.

"Oh ya, lo belum sarapan kan? Tungguin gue di toko makanan mpo Munah** (WTF…?)** ya…. entar gue beliin sarapan". lalu Ichigo pergi mandi. Rukia pun mengangguk lalu ia memakai seragam dan pergi lewat jendela.

Setelah Ichigo selesai dengan urusanya lalu ia pergi ke toko makanan milik mpo Munah dan bertemu rukia. "Heh! Ichigo lo lama amat? Katanya mau beliin gue makanan…" ucap Rukia sedikit kesal yang udah dari setahun nggak makan. **(dijitak rukia).**

"maaf-maaf… gue tadi nyariin jam tangan gue, lupa narohnya" jawab Ichigo yang lalu memesan tiga buah Hamburger ama tiga botol **Cola (Ehh kok 3 kan Cuma rukia ama ichigo doank)**

**Author Toshiro:"heeee satunya buat gue.. gue belum sarapan dari kelas 1 SD" (author ditimpuk ama batu ama pembaca).**

"Nih, makan! Ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah" ucap Ichigo yg tersenyum memberikan hamburger dan cola kepada Rukia

"Thanks ya Ichigo…." ucap Rukia tersenyum yg lalu melahap hambugernya.

Di perjalanan mereka bertemu seorang anak yang lagi main bola di dekat jalan raya.

"Budi hati-hati main bolanya…." Ucap si ibu anak itu dan lalu kembali bergosip dengan para ibu-ibu lainya.

"iya bu…" lalu bolanya jatuh di jalan raya. Otomatis si anak itu ngambil bolanya. ketika itu dari arah berlawanan datang mobil sedan yang mengarah kepada si anak.

**BRUMMM BRUMMM ( suara mobil Ferari dengan kecepatan 300k/jam )**

Tentu saja Ichigo dan Rukia segera menolongnya.

"Hey ichigo, cepat tolong anak itu!" ucap Rukia.

Ichigo pun membuang hamburgernya lalu menyelamatakan anak itu, karena terburu-buru ia pun tidak sempat melepaskan gigainya.

"Ichigo AWAAASSS" teriak Rukia khawatir yang melihat sedan itu mendekat dengan cepat.

"Heeeeaaaah!" Ichigo berlari sekuat tenaga.

Tapi dengan cekatan ichigo langsung mengambil anak itu dan lompat ke seberang jalan terlihat mobil sedan itu menjauh "Kamu nggak apa-apa dik?" ujar ichigo yang memeluk anak itu.

"ICHIGOO!" teriak Rukia yang khawatir dan menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak aku tidak apa-apa kok?" jawab Ichigo yang tersenyum melihat Rukia yang khawatir 'gue seneng klo Rukia peduli sama gue' pikir ichigo.

Lalu ibu dari anak itu pun menghampiri "AHHH! Anakku! kamu ngaak apa-apa?" ucap ibu itu yang memeriksa tubuh anaknya.

" Syukurlah….kamu nggak apa-apa" kata ibu itu. Lalu ibu itu menengok ke arah Ichigo "terima kasih nak muda telah menyelamatkan anak ibu!" ucap ibu itu yang menangis dan berterima kasih.

"Nggak apa-apa kok bu! juga dik jangan main dijalanan lagi ya!" kata ichigo ke anak itu.

"Iya kak makasih ya kak juga kakak yang lagi nangis itu…" ucap anak itu yang lalu pergi bersama ibunya.

Ichigo pun melihat Rukia yang menangis "udahlah! elo nga perlu nangis kaya gitu yang penting sekarang dia kan dah selamat" kata Ichigo kepada Rukia. Lalu dia tersenyum jahil "oh! Atau lu saking khawatirnya ma gue jadi tersedih-sedih kaya drama queen gitu hhhmmm…?".

"siapa juga yang nangis! Orang gue tadi kelilipan!" teriak Rukia yang mengusap air dari matanya dengan lengan bajunya. "dan lagi kenapa gue harus khawatir ma lo! Iihhh ga da kerjaan!" lalu Rukia berbalik dan pergi ke solah sendirian meninggalkan Ichigo.

"hey! Tunggu gue!" ucap Ichigo yang berlari mengikuti Rukia.

Setelah pulang sekolah Ichigo dan Rukia pun ngerjain PR di rumah "eh rukia? Tolong ajarin yang ini donk?" ucap Ichigo yang memperlihatkan soal matematika.

"jadi ini bla…bla…dan bla…" rukia ngejelasin dengan simple supaya Ichigo ngerti bahkan Ikkaku yang botak dan bego bisa ngerti **(di tonjok ikkaku).**

"Ohh gitu gue ngerti sekarang! Tapi ngomong-ngomong dari tadi Kon mana? kok nggak kelihatan…." tanya Ichigo yang melihat seluruh sudut kamarnya.

"Kon lagi di pinjem ama Yuzu buat main reka ulang kejadian mutilasi yg sekarang lagi marak" ucap Rukia yang meminum tehnya dengan wajah serius

"Oh gitu pantes dari tadi nggak ngedenger teriakanya" lalu yang di omongin pun datang

**DRAP DRAP DRAP **

"IICHIGOOO!" teriak kon langsung masuk kekamar ichigo. Kedua orang itu pun melihat kon dengan tubuh yang terpotong-potong. "HEY, ICHIGO APA APAAN SIH ADIK PEREMPUANMU ITU! MASA GUE YANG SUPER IMUT INI DISAYAT-SAYAT SECARA BIADAB OLEH ADIKMU" ucap Kon yang marah dan kesal.

"tapi kelihatanya nggak terlalu parah tuh?" jawab ichigo dengan tampang innocent.

"APA!segini nggak parah! GILA LO!" lalu Kon melirik ke Rukia "Rukia-neesan HELP ME PLEASE!" tapi Rukia tidak menggubris perkataanya yagn lalu memasukan Kon kedalam lemari.

**SREETTT! BRAKKKK!**

"URUSAI!" kata Rukia.'ngeganggu gue aja! Gue kan lagi berduaan ma Ichigo…..maksud gue konsentrasi ke pelajaran' pikir Rukia yang blushing.

Setelah mengerjakan tugas mereka punya waktu luang untuk bersantai. "ehh Ichigo disini boring nih! Jalan-jalan yuk?" ajak Rukia dengan memasang wajah memelas dan imut.

"emang mo kemana sih?" tanya Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan sedang duduk mendengarkan MP4 nya.

"ke taman hiburan yuk~! Gue mau beli boneka kelinci champy yang lucu!" ajak Rukia histeris kaya fangirls.

"Ogah ah!" kata ichigo yang males tanpa melirik ke Rukia sedikit pun.

"Eeh! Ko gitu! Nanti kalo ada yang nyulik gue si imut dan manis ini gimana ICHIGO-NIISAN!" dengan tampang super manisnya untuk meluluhkan hati **ichigo ( busyeet dah! jijay banget gue!). **

"Hiiii…. jijik kaya Yumichira lo hehehe" ucap Ichigo tersenyum dan menjauh dari Rukia. lalu Rukia langsung memasang tampang death glear nya.

"APA ICHIGO LO BILANG GUE MIRIP YUMICHIRA SI BANCI TAMAN LAWANG ITU! RASAIN INIIII!" ichigo di tonjok sampai ke atap lalu jatuh kebawah dengan keras.

**DUAAKKK!**

"Uwaahh... Urgh…." ichigo hilang kesadaranya karena tonjokan maut yang tidak mengenakan. Rukia pun panik melihat ichigo tidak sadarkan diri.

"Wuaah maaf Ichigo gue nggak sengaja!"kata rukia yg memeluk kepala ichigo (Orang di tonjok sengaja jg).

karena melihat Ichigo tak sadarkan diri Rukia pun semakin panik " i..ichigo lo jangan bercanda gue khawatir nih!" lalu Rukia mengelus-elus kepala ichigo yang orange. **( CIEEEEE! PRIKITIWWW!)**

"Ichigo bangun donk! Jangan bikin gue panik kaya gini! Gue sayang lo" Rukia pun menangis

"Uuu..uhh Ichigo my darling **(BUUUUSSSSETTT MY DARLING GITU LOOH)** c'mon wake up…" Rukia pun menangis dan memeluk ichigo erat-erat di dadanya. Ichigo membukakakn satu matanya dan tersenyum.

"heh lo jangan sampai segitunya kale! gue kan juga cuman bercanda, dasar lebay lo" kata Ichigo yang senyum-senyum di pelukan dada Rukia yang nggak kerasa **(Ehheeem!)** tapi **hangat (Ichigo keenakan loo! Gue juga pengen Aduhh!(dijitak rukia 100 kali!).**

"I…ichi…ichigo JAHAT" Rukia lalu masuk ke klosetnya sambil wajahnya memerah dengan gaya ala drama korea. Ichigo lalu bangun dan mencoba membuka pintu lemarinya

"Ehhh sorry deh Rukia gue kan cuman bercanda!" kata Ichigo yang membujuk Rukia

"URUSAI!" teriak Rukia yang mukanya seperti lobster rebus juga sambil meluk Kon.

'Aah enaknya! Serasa disurga….' pikir Kon yang keenakan **(gue juga belum dikasih!).**

"Rukia sorry gue nggak akan ngulanginya lagi? Jadi keluar ya gue punya hadiah bagus buat loh" kata Ichigo yang berhasil ngebujuk Rukia keluar "Nah gitu donk, my princess don't cry anymore okay?" Rukia pun blushing hingga warna wajahnya kayak rambut nanas Renji.

"Nih gue kasih boneka buat lo?" lalu ichigo memberikan boneka kelinci champy yang sebesar tubuh kon.

"Waaaahh!, Kaaawaaaaiiii" Rukia membuang Kon lalu memeluk boneka pamberian ichigo

'Akhh hiksssss….hiks… Rukia-neesan kok gitu? Gue kenapa di buang' ucap Kon yang nangis guling-guling di lantai.

"terima kasih ya Ichigo-kun" Ichigo terkejut karena baru kali ini dia disebut ichigo-kun oleh Rukia. Rukia lalu mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Ichigo terkejut jantungnya menggebu-gebu Rukia pun melepaskan ciumanya.

"I love you ichigo-kun" Rukia memeluk Ichigo.

"I love you too….." Ichigo membalas pelukanya.

**( Insert Bleach Ending 27 : "Aoi Tori" by ( Fumika)**

Gimana-gimana? wah garing and ooc yea! XD

Ku dapat ide asal-asalan aja hahaha! Sebenarnya ini fanfic yang ku bikin beberapa tahun yang lalu hahahaha! Bisa di bilang waktu gue fanfic amatiran hahahaha!

Ku posting ini karena ikut BIC (Bleach Indonesian Comunnity) Event pembuatan fanfic! Hahaha iseng aja! Mau ikut berpartisipasi! ( dan juga promosiin ceritaku yang laen KYAHAHAHA!)

Kalo mau baca juga ceritaku Naruto the lost shinigami world! Atau yang lainya Hahahaha!

So see you next time! And don't forget to review! Ya-Ha!

Toshiro Ricky OUT!


End file.
